


Hearth's Warming Eve

by SenneraZ



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Human, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenneraZ/pseuds/SenneraZ
Summary: Fluttershy and Discord have been best friends for years; they've been more than best friends. But lately, Discord has seemed distant, while Fluttershy desperately wants to be intimate with him. The little time they do get together always seems to be interrupted by one crisis or another. She finally decides to invite him to her parent's house for Hearth's Warming, but does not anticipate all the things that could go wrong. Will she ever have some time alone with him? And even if she does, will Discord even care?
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Pangs from Oblivion

Winter was well on its way when Fluttershy found herself dawdling home from her animal sanctuary. Snow whispered its way from the clouds in short sprinklings of activity, and she wrapped her scarf more tightly around her neck. Every few minutes, a sharp, cold wind lapped at the ends of it.

The shops in Ponyville were being decorated for Hearth’s Warming, with colorful wreaths and trees and festive garlands and swags festooned every streetlamp and building.

“Fluttershy,” someone called, familiar, from behind her, and when she turned she found Rarity rushing to catch up to her. “Fine evening, isn’t it? Doing some Hearth’s Warming shopping?”

“Is it that time already?” Fluttershy sighed and hugged herself against the latest whip of wind. “I’m just going home.”

“Yes, it’s only two weeks away! I’ve been shopping for days, and I’m not even halfway done.”

“Oh, dear. I haven’t even thought about it yet.” Her face fell. “I’m so far behind.”

“I can help you, darling. Um, just not right now. Must run to the fabric store before it closes. I’ll see you later, Fluttershy.” She dashed away.

The sky grew darker and candles and twinkling lights lit up, making the cold a little cozier, but she kept her head down as she trudged home. She was so _tired_ _of being just friends. She couldn’t bring herself to just blurt it out, and she didn’t want to scare him, but if his feelings for her hadn’t changed after all these years, what else could she do? What if he said no? What if he didn’t want her that way at all? How could she face him again, after knowing her heart and not wanting to share his?_

 _She made it home, hardly realizing it, and went through the motions of feeding Angel and cooking dinner before collapsing into bed early. She tossed and turned, unable to sleep._ _I wonder what he’s like down there?_ She let her mind wander, but when she became too heated she sat up in bed and opened her window to let in the freezing air.

 _Oh, why can't he figure it out?_ She fell onto her belly, face smashed into her pillow. If only she were brave enough to make the first move. Even if he wasn't interested, he would never say it in a way that would cut her down. But how could she face him again? She would respect his decision, but the humiliation... how long might it last? How could she go on spending her days with him when he didn't care about her the way she cared about him?

It was selfish, she was sure, but she couldn't help her feelings. Every part of her wanted to be with him, but she did not want to tarnish the relationship they already had. At times, he seemed so loving and sure of himself. At times, she could swear he wanted her, too. But other times, they were on different planets, which, she considered, may be the truth. But there were no hints from him, no signals, and she wondered how he could be so attentive and so oblivious at the same time.

***

The next day at the animal sanctuary was almost torture; she and Discord had made plans to get together and wander the town to look at the holiday lights that evening, and the thought of inching her way through the ten-hour day was unbearable. There wasn't even that much to do, only an otter with a broken tail, two sick birds, and a baby marmoset that needed hourly care.

The minutes an hours crept on until dusk settled over them and she realized it was almost time to close up. She checked her watch every few minutes until it read five o'clock and immediately crossed the bridge returning to Ponyville. They had plans to meet outside Sugarcube Corner at fifteen past, and she made it in ten, but Discord did not show. He was so very punctual, that even after seven minutes she began to worry.

The situation did not improve when after twenty minutes and Pinkie Pie stuck her head out the window. "Waiting for Discord?"

Fluttershy, having been lost in thought, gasped at the voice. "Oh, Pinkie. You scared me."

"Need to order some Hearth's Warming cookies? Or cakes? Or cupcakes? Or teacakes? Or puddings? Or tarts?"

"No, thank you, Pinkie. You know my mother makes half of that, and she makes me help."

"You could treat you both by buying some!"

Fluttershy thought about it; it _would_ give her more free time to spend with Discord, if they could manage it. She nodded. "Then I'll order two sets of cookies and one cake."

"Green? Red? Pink? White? Red and white? Pink and-"

"Um, red and green, please."

"And the cake?"

"Whatever you think would look best." She actually looked directly at Pinkie for the first time since their conversation began. "Thank you."

"You got it!" Pinkie retreated from the window, closing the shutters.

Oh, where _is_ he? Fluttershy paced in small circles, ignoring the festive atmosphere. She was about to run into a lamp post when Discord appeared, and she hugged him before he realized where he was.

He patted her head. "I'm late, am I? Got distracted."

"It's all right." She held out her red-mittened hand and he took it.

"Shall we?"

They had just begun walking when Rainbow skidded along in front of them, sending bits of snow flying all over their clothes.

"Hey, Fluttershy," Rainbow said, catching her breath. "Wanted to catch you before you head home... er, hey, Discord."

A top hat appeared on Discord's head and he took it off with a slight bow.

"Anyway, Applejack's having a crisis at the farm, and we could _really_ use your help."

Fluttershy looked from her to Discord and back again. "Um. Now?"

" _Yes_ , now. Antlers breaking! Fur flying! The animals have all gone berserk!"

With her next blink, Fluttershy found herself, Discord, and Rainbow at Sweet Apple Acres where all hell was breaking loose.  
Farm and wild animals alike were wreaking havoc everywhere, from the barn to the house to the pig sty and snowy paddocks.

"Fluttershy," Applejack called out. "Over here!" She was teetering on top of the fence in front of the house and holding onto Apple Bloom.

Discord grabbed Fluttershy's arm and a second later they were also perched along the fence next to Applejack. Rainbow Dash zipped around, trying to save barrels of apples from being kicked apart by reindeer.

"I hate to think any of this has to do with a certain lord of chaos," Applejack whispered to her through clenched teeth.

"It wasn't _me,_ " Discord said.

"Where'd these reindeer come from?" Rainbow cried.

"I don't know!" Applejack jumped off the fence with Apple Bloom and began running around without direction, chasing terrified chickens. "Fluttershy, can't you use your stare or somethin'?"

Fluttershy was almost dizzy from all the movement. "But they aren't... well, I can try."

Seizing gray bunny mid-hop, she stared into its eyes, but nothing happened. She put the rabbit down the front of her coat to keep it still. "I don't think it worked."

Rainbow gave up on the barrels and started chasing a skunk.

"Just round 'em up," said Applejack, trying to lasso a reindeer.

"What's wrong with them?" Fluttershy asked, trying to keep her eyes focused.

"Everything just went plumb crazy tonight! Can you stop 'em?"

"Please, Fluttershy," said Apple Bloom, hugging her sister around the waist. "We're supposed to be making our Hearth's Warming apple cakes tonight."

"But I don't know what's wrong with them." Fluttershy's eyes followed a litter of piglets who were leaping in the air in curlicues. "Did they eat something bad, or did something frighten them?"

"Land sakes," cried Applejack. She glared at Big Mac, who was swiping at a buck with a broom from the front porch. "Big Mac, you did pick up all them old apples lying' out in the orchard, didn't you? After all this time?"

Big Mac dropped his broom after the buck got it caught in its antlers. "Uh..."

"Granny and I told you all week," she fumed. "What are you doin' out in the trees if you're not workin'?"

Big Mac blushed and scratched his head, grinning.

"Sweet Celestia," muttered Applejack. "You're supposed to be hauling in apples, not rollin' in the snow!"

"What's wrong with them?" asked Fluttershy, eyes wide.

"They're _drunk_. But I still don't get why they're so crazy."

Applejack, Rainbow, and Discord looked at Fluttershy, who blushed. "I'm sure I don't know."

Applejack jumped onto the ground with her sister. "No sleep tonight, stars above..."

"Boozed-up animals behave this way?" Discord asked Fluttershy.

"I've never seen this before. I hope it won't hurt them."

"Don't worry about them," Applejack yelled from the barn door. "It's our farm that's gettin' trashed! We gotta catch these critters and lock 'em up or toss 'em out!"

Discord stepped onto the snow and held his hand out for Fluttershy, helping her down. She did her best to help the others corral the animals with her yelling, and her subsequent stares seemed to do a little good on some of them, but it was well over an hour when the last drunken reindeer stumbled away and the last hiccuping chicken found its way into its coop.

"I knew you could help us out," Applejack told her, hands on her thighs as she caught her breath. "Whew, am I tuckered out."

"I'm glad I could help," Fluttershy said, not daring to look at the state of her clothes. She was sure she had several bruises, too, from butting deer and angry rodents. She returned the hugs from Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith before returning her attention to Discord, who had collapsed into a rocking chair on the porch.

"Oh, I'm _sorry,_ " she told him as she reached him. "I don't know why every crisis happens when we have plans."

"Want to go home and change? Still time for a short stroll, I think."

She looked down and saw her fitted cream coat streaked with mud, runs in her tights, and a broken buckle other left boot. "Yes. Please."

Before her next inhale, she was standing in the middle of her kitchen dripping mud and slush. Hiding her sigh, she stood over the sink and squeezed the mud from her hair and brushed off her coat with a hand towel as best she could before taking it off. "This needs professional cleaning."

She had no sooner finished her words when she heard the familiar snap of Discord's fingers and found her coat and hair pristine again. "Thank you," she told him, "but if you could do that, why'd we go home?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Modesty?" He moved around the kitchen, looking at everything.

"I suppose I should change into something more festive, anyway," she said, holding her arms out. Her once white sweater was now off-white and worn around the sleeves, and her long wool skirt was faded and sprinkled with small holes where bats had once clung to her in fear.

"You look good in everything."

"It's worn out; I wear this all the time."

Discord snapped this fingers. "Then how about this?"

Fluttershy found herself in a pink and white sweater dress and thigh high boots; she looked like a pink and white candy cane. "Um..."

"No? This?"

With another snap, she was wearing a very short, sparkly black club dress with an ample keyhole neckline and glittering silver stilettos. Her hair was straightened and longer than ever. "Uh-"

"Or something like this?"

She was now corseted, wearing a wine-colored taffeta ballgown trimmed at the short sleeves with sprigs of holly. Her hair was pinned up in dramatic coils and cascaded down the center of her back. Shiny black button-up shoes and white satin gloves finished the ensemble.

"It _suits_ you."

"Oh, um, it's lovely. But I'm not sure it's the best thing to wear out in the snow." She looked at herself in the hallway mirror and smiled. It _was_ beautiful, and she rather liked being dressed up for him. "Perhaps I can wear it some other time."

Discord snapped his fingers and she was in her long skirt and sweater again. "I'll sit on the couch and wait."

Fluttershy slipped into her bedroom, taking longer than even she expected trying to find something new to wear. She hoped to find something slightly interesting or festive, but all she came up with was a white blouse and a red pinafore more suited to teaching than walking in the snow with the man she hoped would someday be her boyfriend. She tried it on anyway, but before she could look at herself in the mirror, a pair of red eyes shone from the darkness outside her window and she let out a tiny scream.

She heard two loud thumps just before Discord burst into her room, nearly tearing the door from its hinges. "What is it? What's wrong? Where? _Where?_ "

Her throat couldn't quite get the words out in time, so she pointed at the window.

Discord jumped over her bed and threw the window open. "Show yourself, you little shit!" he roared into the night, but only silence followed. He pulled his head back in. "What did you see?"

"Two red eyes..." she whispered. "Th-there!" She pointed again when the eyes reappeared.

Discord did an elegant swan dive out the window and she waited, biting her thumbnail until a puffed out raccoon face popped up from the other side of the window with Discord following. He gripped it by it scruff before holding it like a baby. "Was it this little bastard?"

Fluttershy felt faint and sat on her bed. "Oh, dear," she said shakily. "I can't believe I was frightened by _that_. Come here, poor thing."

The raccoon hissed at her, but, once in her arms, it snuggled against her chest.

"Well," Discord said, one eyebrow slightly narrowed. "Is that all he was after?"

"What's wrong, little one?" she cooed, and the raccoon chittered at her. "You're hungry? Your family... is _drunk?_ Oh, dear. Why don't you stay with me tonight." She left Discord as she went to the kitchen to find the animal something to eat.

She was kneeling with a bowl of nuts and fruit from her Hearth's Warming display for the raccoon when she heard Discord clear his throat.

"Another adventurous day," he said, and winked at her when she looked up at him.

"Something's wrong with this place."

"It's _fun_ , that's what. I had fun. But I think it's about time for me to call it a night."

She sat on her heels. "You... you could always stay. Later, I mean. I'm not working tomorrow."

His eyes shifted from left to right and her heart sank. He looked at the watch that had just appeared on his wrist. "I would _love_ to; you know I would, but it's also getting late for me."

"You have a bedtime?"

"Everyone has a bedtime. Let's do something fun again tomorrow, shall we?"

"All right," she said, her voice barely reaching him. She stood and forced a smile, hiding her disappointment, and Discord hugged her before disappearing.

She spun on her heel and groaned, "Oh, what is _wrong_ with me? Am I stupid? Why do I keep... what are you laughing at, Angel?" she added severely when she saw him rolling on the floor with mirthful squeaks.

Stalking to her room, she ripped off her clothes and put on her flannel nightdress before making herself a large mug of cocoa, complete with marshmallows and peppermint schnapps, and sulked before her roaring fire.

 _He's avoiding being with me, I know he is! I'm so sensitive, I_ do _notice these things!_ She lightly punched a throw pillow before stuffing it at the small of her back. _What is it about me he doesn't like?_

Only when tears threatened to spill from her eyes did Angel hop into her lap and nuzzle her. "Do you think he understands? Does he even know what love is, or how to express it? Doesn't he _want_ me?"

Angel sighed and rolled to his back so she could rub his tummy. She gulped her cocoa and schnapps until she felt some tension in her shoulders ease. "Maybe I'll have to show him. I showed him friendship, so maybe I can... show him the other things... that he's missing."

With one last gulp, she finished cocoa and let her belly poke out. Angel rose slightly on it and briefly peeled one eyelid open before falling asleep.


	2. The Hearth's Warming Plan

Fluttershy sulked over the next few days, and dragged her feet around Ponyville as she went to work and back and did her shopping and tended whatever or whoever else needed her attention. As usual, Discord was not part of her attention-seeking clientele.

"She's not doing too well," Twilight said. "Some problem with Discord, I think." She and her friends had gathered in her castle for their weekly meeting, but Fluttershy was late.

"They had a fight?" asked Applejack.

Rarity shook her head. “No, no, she thinks he’s not interested in her, probably. I mean, Discord _has_ been rather distant lately. Do you think he has another woman?”

“How can he have another woman if he and Fluttershy aren’t even together?”

“So that’s why she’s been so mopey, huh?” Rainbow said.

Pinkie stretched across her chair. “Ugh, she’s got it _bad_.”

“Why’s love gotta be so complicated?” Applejack sighed.

Rarity brightened. “Do you have someone you’re looking at?”

“No,” Applejack said a little too quickly.

Fluttershy trudged into the room, head bowed and eyes down. “Hello,” she mumbled, and sat in the chair Rarity pulled out for her.

“Trouble?” Twilight asked.

She shrugged, afraid she might cry if she brought up her troubles again. "I'm a little tired."

"If it's about Discord-"

"Of course it's about Discord," Fluttershy sniffled.

“Fluttershy, you know he _adores_ you,” said Rarity, sitting next to her. “There’s no way he’s not interested.”

“Probably just about timing,” said Applejack. “Maybe he’s just not ready.”

“But it’s been _years_ ,” Fluttershy moaned. “How many more years does he need to make up his mind?”

"Maybe five or ten years just isn't that long to him."

Fluttershy blew her nose. "Or he isn't... capable of feeling that way."

“He might feel it,” said Twilight. “Maybe he doesn’t even really understand what being in love _is_.”

“Boy, I can vouch for that,” said Spike, wolfing down a gem-studded gingerbread cookie.

Fluttershy gnawed on her lip. She wanted to be his girlfriend, yes, but she also wanted _him_. How could she bring it up? There didn’t seem to be a particularly polite way to do so without causing potential anxiety or, she thought with some horror, even disgust. Did Discord even like her that way? Was he just not attracted to her? She sighed again.

Twilight handed her a mug of cocoa with snowflake-shaped marshmallows bobbing on top. “It’s almost Hearth’s Warming, so promise me you’ll take care of yourself no matter what happens.”

“Oh, I’ll be visiting my folks,” she said tiredly. “Zephyr will be there. It will be quiet and proper like it is every year. So here’s another two days Discord and I can’t see each other.”

“Why not invite him to your folks’ place for Hearth’s Warming?” asked Pinkie, licking all the frosting off of a green and red cupcake with one swipe of her tongue.

“Hey, now, there’s an idea,” Applejack said. “Your parents at least _know_ about him, don’t they? Have him stay with y’all so he can see what a real family gatherin’ is for the holidays.”

“With... my parents?” Fluttershy’s initial eagerness to do as Applejack suggested was replaced with worry.

“Do you think they’d mind?” asked Twilight.

“Probably liven things up, at least,” said Rainbow.

“And Hearth’s Warming can be _so_ romantic,” said Rarity dreamily.

Applejack raised her eyebrows. “You got someone, too?”

Rarity shook her head. “I’m too busy working on my latest fashion show. But the _idea_ of it... all snug and warm with your most beloved… ooh, it makes my heart skip.”

“Bad idea?” Twilight asked Fluttershy, disappointed.

Fluttershy’s own heart skipped at Rarity’s words, but she said, “No, but how will staying with my family give us any privacy?”

“You don’t have to stay there,” said Rainbow. “He can take you wherever you want to go. So, at night, when everyone else is asleep… I mean, it’s not like he can hide in his own realm when he’s staying with you.”

“But I don’t _want_ him to want to hide.”

“You’re not helping,” Twilight said, glaring at Rainbow.

Rarity took over. “No one’s saying that. It will just give Discord a chance to maybe get more comfortable about… the future. With you. The family lifestyle."

“And I don’t want to scare him off, either,” Fluttershy almost gasped, clutching her chest.

“No, no, no,” said Pinkie. ”Fluttershy, the whole point is that you’ll have twenty-four hours of his company. Who cares if your family is there? You can make private time for each other if you both decide you want to, and even if you don’t you still get those 24 hours.”

Fluttershy’s nerves calmed. "Well, that's true."

"And it's the holidays, Fluttershy, and it can't hurt to ask. And if he screams 'no' at you or laughs in your face, well, at least you'll have his answer."

Fluttershy and the others were momentarily stupefied by Pinkie's words before Twilight looked down with a noisy sigh.

Feeling the twist in her middle again, Fluttershy hopped from her chair, skirting around her friends. “I think it’s a wonderful idea. Thank you. All of you. I have to write to him, right away.”

She was halfway home, speed-walking, when Discord himself appeared beside her, keeping pace. “Somewhere to be?" he asked, and she gasped and nearly ran into the lamppost right in front of her.

“Discord,” she said, catching her breath. “I was just going to write you a letter.”

“Ooh, what about?”

“Um,” she said shyly, “would you want to join me at my parents’ home for Hearth’s Warming? In Cloudsdale? I thought…”

“ _Would_ I.” He grinned. “It’s about time I met your parents, isn’t it? And here, all these years I thought you might be _ashamed_ of me.”

“Ashamed?” she squeaked, not noticing his sly eyes. “I could _never_ be ashamed of you.”

He slung his arm across her shoulders and they walked together down the main street. “Huzzah. I feel better already. Now, what’s the plan? Speed-wrapping competitions? Pin the pipe on the snowman? Hurtling ice sculptures?”

“Um. Cocoa and talking. Baking cookies. Opening presents.”

“The present thing I can at least get behind.” He winked at her. “Of course I’ll come. I’ll be happy to.”

She covered his hand with both of hers. “Thank you. I was hoping you’d say yes.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

She looked down. “You haven’t met my parents yet. Oh, don’t worry; they’re very nice. I’ve told them all about you. And it’s just… nice to spend the holiday with those closest to you. But I thought you might not be interested.”

“I remember a certain Hearth’s Warming Eve with lots of pudding and a winterzilla. Loved that one.”

She nudged his arm with her shoulder. “Don’t tease.”

“I _mean_ it.”

“This time it will be calm and relaxing.” She squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”

His face lost its mischievous glint and he cleared his throat as they walked. “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

***

The day before Hearth’s Warming Eve found Fluttershy at her family home in Cloudsdale, helping her mother make cookies. Though she had brought Discord up to her family countless time before, this time it took her a while to get the words out.

“Mom? It’s all right if I invite Discord over for Hearth’s Warming, isn’t it?” She was rolling out sugar cookie dough over and over and always when she checked it was too thin and she had to start over again.

“Discord? That friend of yours?”

Fluttershy nodded.

“Why, of course, dear. Your father and I have heard so much about him, it's about time, don't you think?”

“What’s this about Discord?” a new voice said, making Fluttershy jump. Zephyr Breeze strode into the kitchen, setting his suitcase on the table.

“Your sister is inviting him for Hearth’s Warming,” said Mrs. Shy.

Zephyr froze, his eyes wide, then narrow, when he looked at Fluttershy. “Discord? Seriously?”

Fluttershy placed a snowflake cookie cutter on the dough. “What do you mean?”

“He’s a god, Flutter-butter. He used to be evil. How do you know he’s not still evil?”

Fluttershy pressed the cutter down, trying not to roll her eyes. “He’s not evil, Zephyr. Mom, he can come for dinner first, right?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“And he can stay in the guest house?”

Beside her, Zephyr’s eyes narrowed even further. “The guest house?”

Mrs. Shy patted his shoulder. “Zephyr, it hasn't even been used. You'll have to move out your old boxes at some point; it may as well be now."

Zephyr, alarmed, cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do that.”

"Fluttershy, dear, would you hang the mistletoe, too?" her mother asked, gesturing to the sprig of green and white on the far end of the table. "Between the living and dining rooms, perhaps?"

Nodding, Fluttershy took it and the stepladder and hung it with a thin red ribbon and a tiny nail. It took a while to get it perfectly centered, but when she had finished she felt the entire space looked far more festive than it had minutes before.

She returned to cookie-cutting, almost whistling. How could she not have come up with such a clever plan on her own? Never had she felt more grateful for her friends. Whether Discord wanted her or not wouldn't be so terrible, if he actually didn't mind spending time with her family to spend more time with _her_. She glanced at the mistletoe, fighting what she felt would be a rather ridiculous grin.

***

The morning of Hearth's Warming Eve dawned calm and clear, and Fluttershy fidgeted and paced and lost herself in daydreams as she tended her animals. So impatient for the evening to arrive, she

“I’m ready,” he said, grinning.

Her belly flipped and snagged, like a fish hook trying to reel her in, when she saw his smile, and she swallowed hard. “Perfect timing.”

“As always.” He pulled out a lawn gnome that looked like a half rabbit, half bat with a little pink hat.

“What’s that for?”

“A gift,” he said, incredulous. “Isn’t it proper form to give a holiday gift to the host and hostess? _Especially_ when said host and hostess are the parents of your one, truest friend?”

“It is,” she admitted, trying not to laugh. “I like it, really. I know they will, too.”

Discord snapped his fingers and they appeared just outside the Shy home, decorated with wreaths and garlands.

Fluttershy was surprised to feel nervous, but knocked on the door, which her father immediately opened.

“Fluttershy,” he said, hugging her.

“Happy Hearth’s Warming,” she said, returning his hug.

“And this must be Mr. Discord,” Mr. Shy said, grabbing Discord’s hand and shaking it vigorously.

Discord tried to keep up with the shaking. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Shy.”

“We’ve heard all about you from our little Fluttershy. Come in, come in.”

As they stepped through the doorway, Fluttershy brushed her fingers against Discord’s in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture.

Inside, the house was warm and cozy, with a low, crackling fire in the fireplace and the scents of cookies and mulled cider in the air. Her mother joined them in the living room from the kitchen wearing a ruffled red apron and carrying a plate of sugar and gingerbread cookies.

“Welcome,” she told them, setting the plate on the coffee table. “Please, sit down.”

Fluttershy hugged her mother before saying, “Mom, I’d like you to meet Discord. Discord, this is my mom.”

Discord lurched back to his feet and half-bowed. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Shy.”

“Oh, it’s _so_ nice to finally meet you. We’re so happy to have you. Fluttershy talks about nothing else.”

Discord brightened, glancing at Fluttershy, and sat back down before holding out the lawn ornament.

"Oh will you look at that," Mrs. Shy said, taking the rabbit. "Why, this will go perfectly with my flowers in the back. The colors are perfect. What a kind gesture. Isn't it, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy felt herself blush and nibbled on a gingerbread cookie shaped as a wreath to keep herself from saying something stupid.

“So, what is it you do, Mr. Discord?” Mr. Shy asked, joining his wife on the sofa.

Fluttershy coughed, but Discord said, “I study magic.”

“Ah, like Twilight,” Mrs. Shy said, nudging Fluttershy. “You must study very hard; we haven’t been able to meet you until now.”

“I- yes.” Discord took a sugar cookie and stuffed it in his mouth. “Very hard.”

“How long have you known each other now?” asked Mr. Shy.

Discord looked at Fluttershy, at a loss, and Fluttershy said, “About seven years.”

“Oh, Fluttershy, really,’” her mother admonished. “You should have had him over years ago.”

 _But we weren’t quite…_ Fluttershy looked at Discord, who was eyeing another cookie. "I should have, we just..."

Mr. Shy poured Discord and Fluttershy cups of spiced tea. "That's all right," he said amiably. "Everyone's busy this time of year. You must be, with chaos magic and all."

"Terribly," said Discord, sipping his tea.

“Hey," a new voice called from the bottom of the stairwell. Zephyr wake din momentarily. "Mom, dad, sis, I…” His exuberance was replaced with suspicion when he saw Discord. “This the guy?”

“Yes,” said Fluttershy. “Discord, this is Zephyr, my younger brother. Zephyr, Discord.”

“Charmed,” Discord said, standing again to shake Zephyr’s hand.

Zephyr’s response was cool, and he looked Discord up and down. “Just how tall _are_ you?”

“Zephyr’s apprenticing at a salon in Manehattan right now,” Fluttershy said quickly. “How is that going?”

Zephyr moaned and flopped onto an armchair. “You wouldn’t be _lieve_ what I put up with. Hey, mom, can I have some cocoa or something? With a straw? And some of those little marshmallows? And some sprinkles. I’m beat.”

Mrs. Shy left them to work in the kitchen and Mr. Shy took over the conversation.

"How is it you and Fluttershy met again?" he asked amiably, testing the temperature his mug of whip cream-topped cocoa.

"I was a guest at her house for a day when I ... really needed a place to stay."

"She is thoughtful, isn't she? And how do you celebrate Hearth's Warming? Have you any family?"

Discord struggled to find answers that were both at least somewhat true while not potentially frightening.

"You don't, do you?" Zephyr said.

Fluttershy shot him a dark look. "Wouldn't you like a cookie?" She held the plate out for him. "Or several?"

"I don't really celebrate Hearth's Warming where I come from," Discord finally said.

"And where is that?"

Fluttershy coughed; hadn't her parents gone to school? Didn't they know anything about Equestria's history? She had assumed, when she first told them about him, years ago, that they would have heart attacks about her association, but they were, as always, only mildly intrigued.

Zephyr, however, could be counted upon. "The Realm of Chaos? Isn't that right?"

"Oh, my," Mr. Shy said pleasantly. "How interesting. Is it much like Equestria?"

Fluttershy and Discord exchanged brief, startled glances before Discord said, "N-not really."

"Well, we're glad to have you. Our daughter is so happy to know you, and anyone that makes her happy is worth having around, don't you think?"

"I... of course."

"Realm of Chaos," Mr. Shy mused. "It sounds so exotic."

"Nah," Discord said, then glanced at Fluttershy, surprised by his own words. "Er. Well, it is. But not- not _that_ exotic."

"Is everything in your life chaotic? What does that mean, exactly?"

Discord looked ready to panic, but said, "No, no, no. Chaos, it's... more of a title."

 _Oh, not like_ that, _you big ham!_ Fluttershy thought with a silent groan, but tried not to laugh.

"Oh, I _see._ Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll go give your mother a hand," her father said, standing up, and left them in the living room.

Discord exhaled. "I feel like I'm being interrogated."

"'Cause you are," drawled Zephyr.

"How can you laze around here when mom is working for you in the kitchen?" shot Fluttershy. "You could have at least offered to help."

"I don't get the snap treatment like you two do; it took hours of planning to get here, and hours of travel, too."

"You got here two days ago. And that doesn't mean you can take it out on us. Honestly. I'll be back in a minute," she said, and entered the kitchen.

Zephyr sat up. "All right. Why are you here, really? Is she pregnant?"

Discord choked and spat out his tea, but couldn't form coherent words before Zephyr spoke again.

"What do you want with her?" He raised his eyebrows. "I mean, besides the obvious."

" _She_ invited _me_ here."

"After the family fortune?"

Discord was briefly agape before frowning. "I don't even need money; I can make as much of it as I want."

Zephyr's expression didn't change. "Futtershy and I may have your differences, but I can't let a creep like you murder her-"

" _Murder?"_ he gasped, then cocked an eyebrow. "Meaning you'd let a non-weirdo murder her? What kind of brother _are_ you?"

"All right, not murder, then... but the other thing I just can't bring myself to believe. You don't... have _designs_ on her, do you?"

"Designs?"

Zephyr squinted, his shoulders hunched as if he could hardly allow himself to consider the words he said. "You;'re not planning to... do things, are you?"

"We're _not lovers!_ " he cried, then covered his mouth with his hand, glancing at the kitchen doorway. "It's none of your business, anyway. Don't you have a salon to desecrate?"

"Every year I ask her what she sees in you and every year all she ever says is you're 'a dear', whatever that means. My parents don't have the backbone to tell you off, but I do."

"Why? We're just friends." Fluttershy had built up the kindness of her family so much, he was at a loss for how to deal with Zephyr Breeze.

"That's how it _starts_ , see, but-"

" _Zephyr_." Fluttershy had retuned. "Stop. Discord is our guest. I'm sorry," she added to Discord, sitting next to him.  
"He pretends to be protective of me, but really he's just insecure."

"I'm not going to murder you," Discord almost cried, and Fluttershy was too flabbergasted to respond. "Your brother thinks I'm going to murder you."

Zephyr jumped to his feet, opening his mouth to protest when their parents returned. Mrs. Shy handed over Zephyr's nauseating concoction and Mr. Shy said, "It's almost time to for dinner, anyway. Why don't we sit at the table?"

Fluttershy looked between Discord and her brother, but they went en masse to the dining room.

"I am _not_ trying to murder you," Discord's desperate whisper only reached Fluttershy's ears.

She snorted through a laugh. "Of course not. Just ignore him." She brushed her fingers against his as she stepped around him and forced her eyes straight ahead as they passed under the mistletoe. Though she would not have minded jumping into his arms at that very moment, having her entire family witness such a moment would not do.

She gave one more furtive glance at Discord before sitting at the table and turning her mind to the feast.


	3. Snowfall at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluttershy struggles to tell Discord how she really feels.

After dinner, Discord and the Shy family sat around the table drinking mulled wine and eating frosted cookies. Discord had regaled them with harrowing tales of the Chaos realm and his adventures in Equestria, conveniently leaving out any details where he might be portrayed as the instigator. Fluttershy's parents seemed quite taken with him, and that's all that really mattered to her.

When she felt her head begin to swim, Fluttershy stood from the table. “It’s getting late,” she told her mother.

“Oh, so it is,” said Mrs. Shy.

“Uh, Discord and I were going to go for a walk.“ She felt Discord’s eyes land on her. “We’ll be back maybe in a couple of hours or so.”

“Well, all right, dear,” her mother said, yawning. “Dress warmly.”

Fluttershy helped her parents clear the dishes and Discord helped her into her coat. As soon as they stepped out of the house, he snapped his fingers and they appeared on the outskirts of a small village in snowy hills with falling snow and starlight.

“Where are we?” Fluttershy asked, her voice oddly loud in the stillness.

He shrugged. “Not Ponyville. We don’t want to run into everyone, do we? Ponyville is so... cacophonous.”

She hid her smile by grabbing hold of his arm and leaning against it as they began working their way through the drifting snow. “Well, you do think of everything.”

“I learn from the best.”

They chuckled and Fluttershy felt a new warmth growing in her middle. She snuggled his arm against her.

“Cold?”

She shook her head. “Mm-mm.”

They meandered past small houses with wreaths and twinkling lights. Snow drifted down in small flakes, swirling every now and then on a breeze. Fluttershy fitted her hand against his and he took it. She was just mustering the courage to ask hi what he thought other when she heard the sound of jingle bells.

A couple in a white cutter whizzed by, bells ringing, mixing with their laughter.

“That’s _so_ much better.” Discord snapped his fingers and they were in a shining red cutter pulled a sparkling skeleton horse with a long starry tail glowing in the moonlight, prancing along across the hill. A blue and gray plaid blanket edged in silver threads covered them from lap to feet, seated snugly side by side.

He lay his arm across her shoulders and she found herself grinning.

“It’s like flying,” she laughed in the wind.

Their own sets of jingle bells rang merrily under the snow and stars and they waved as yet another couple in a cutter whizzed by. Fluttershy tucked the blanket more tightly over her lap as their horse kicking up snow and ice, then leaned against Discord as they sped around the countryside.

Fluttershy did not realize she was yawning until Discord said, “Tired?”

She covered another yawn with her hand. “Only a little.”

“We can go back.”

“No, no.” She held onto his arm. “I love this.”

They drove on a minute longer before Discord turned the sleigh into a sled and they careened down a hill. The horse, upon the drop, turned into a dozen silver and gold butterflies, flying away.

Fluttershy was screaming, but just as they took on air and she felt herself being hurtled from the sled, Discord grabbed her and they floated gently to the ground. Discord was still laughing as they touched down and forgot to let her go for a moment.

She was still breathless and frozen-cheeked. “I’m awake now.”

“And so full of _life_.” He lifted her against him, squeezing her, then put her down.

She smiled, watching him sideways as he took in their surroundings.

“So, what’ll it be?” he asked. “Shall we ride some reindeer across the sky? Snowshoe through the ice cave? Find the yeti?”

 _How about I jump on you like a_ little _yeti and we roll around in the snow for a while?_ She cleared her throat. “Whatever you’d like to do. I always have fun.”

She had just finished speaking when a broad reindeer appeared beneath her and began galloping away with her. She clung to its neck as it took off into the air and felt herself sliding before it bucked her clear off and she landed face-first in the snow.

“Sorry,” Discord said, appearing beside her and pulling her out of the crater she’d made. He held her steady and scraped the snow from her face with his mittened hand. “All right?”

She nodded, taking over for him and rubbing her face with her scarf.

“Here.” He turned and squatted down, pushing his arms behind him. “Come on.”

“W-what?” She put her hands to her face. “No, no; I’m all right.”

He wiggled his fingers. “Hop on.”

“I…”

“It’s freezing. Hurry up.”

Pressing her lips together, she stood over him and leaned against his back. He tucked his hands beneath her thighs and stood, hoisting her up. At times she did not realize just how tall Discord really was, for now she could see from his vantage point. She felt like a bird and wrapped her arms gently around his neck.

He was warm, his hair freshly-washed. She breathed him in and closed her eyes. They meandered through the trees, the village now a glow at the top of the hill, and his solid form beneath her eased some of her tension.

“This is nice,” she murmured, hugging his neck. She saw him smile, but he didn’t answer and she felt her heart warm even more. She held him tighter.

Working their way back up the hill was slow and cumbersome, and she wondered why he didn't just snap his fingers to transport them to the top.

“Discord?” she said, after a long silence.

He turned his head. “Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“Not at all. Getting warmer?”

She nodded, then, remembering he could not really see her, rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. “Toasty.”

“Like a marshmallow.”

They went on in silence again, one she found almost physically painful. “I've missed this."

“We haven't done this before."

“I mean spending time together. Having an adventure."

“Well, sure."

She tried to calm her pounding heart, which she worried he could feel, and bit her lip. “We’re so- we know each other so well, don’t we? And we like each other. And I thought, maybe… you might want… me.”

“Tch. Of course I want you,” he grunted as he worked his way through the drift.

The admission was so candid she nearly let go of him and fell out of his hold, but her throat seized as she tried to think of something else to say.

“Hold on,” he said as his foot sank with his next step until his knee was almost covered in snow. He struggled out of it and onto the lane the cutters had used. “So, where to?”

Fluttershy felt the familiar pain in her body and she looked away into the trees beyond the lane. _Is that all you’re going to say? How can you just leave it like this?_ She debated whether or not to get off of his back.

“The village, I guess.”

They set off in silence and she fidgeted, trying to find a way to break it. “Should I sing a song? I want to sing a song.”

“Anything but ‘Jingle Bells’-”

“Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!”

He stumbled again, perhaps from her weight or the new drift beneath them, and she sang her heart out.

“Beautiful,” he said grimly when she had finished.

“It’s such a happy song.”

“Not right in my ear.”

She pecked his ear and leaned her head against his. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

“I mean about… putting you on the spot a few minutes ago.”

“Ah,” said Discord, stopping. “Smell that? Chestnuts. You want some?”

Fluttershy’s budding smile disappeared, but the scent of roasted chestnuts filled the air. “All right.”

He approached the vendor and bought a bag, handing it to Fluttershy.

“Would you like some?” she asked, holding the bag out for him.

“I don’t care for them.”

She tucked the bag in her hand, holding it against his back. Her anxiety welled inside her and she lay her cheek against the back of his head. “This is nice,” she murmured, hugging around his neck. She saw him smile, but he didn’t answer and she felt her heart warm up again. She held him tighter.

She held on for a minute until she heard Discord’s strangled voice say, “Fluttershy... can’t breathe…”

“Oh!” She let go. “I’m sorry.”

“Want to head back? It’s getting late.”

She agreed and he snapped them back to the front door of the house, and set her down. Just before opening the door, he lay his hand against her cheek. “Still cold. Warm bath, maybe?”

It _did_ sound lovely, but why would she waste time in a bath? “Maybe. Oh, it’s almost midnight.”

They crept into the dark house, with only the tree lit up and dying embers in the fireplace. Fluttershy took off her coat and mittens and rubbed her hands together to warm them.

Discord inspected the mistletoe hanging between the dining and living room. “Thank you for inviting me. It’s been nice.”

“I should have invited you a long time ago.”

Their eyes met and lingered, but, true to form, he turned away from her and leaned against the mantle, looking out the window. “Only once a year, huh?”

“That makes it better.”

"What's this?"

Briefly, she couldn't believe she'd had the audacity to consider snagging a kiss from Discord under the mistletoe, but she couldn't ignore it now. "Mistletoe."

"Why's it hanging here all by itself?"

"It's... I don't know. You can put it any place where people walk under it."

"Good luck?"

She shook her head. "It's where couples... people can kiss each other."

His expression was now something like strained disbelief or horror and Fluttershy looked at her wet plaid skirt, dark brown and cream and woven through with gold threads.

" _What?_ " he asked. "How does _that_ work?"

Fluttershy shrugged. "It's a very old tradition. If someone you like or are close to catches you under it, you kiss each other."

"'Catches'?"

"Not like that," she laughed knowing what he was thinking. "You're standing under it now, so I... someone could..."

"A _kiss,_ " he said to himself. "How bizarre."

Laughing again, Fluttershy joined him, reaching her hand up to cup his face. "Would you like to try it?"

Disappointingly, Discord did not sweep her into his arms and plaster her with kisses, but hesitated, confused, before easing his face to hers. She laid her gentlest kiss against his lips and was pleased to feel him reciprocate, but they broke away simultaneously.

“I see. Well, I should hit the hay," he said, ruffling her hair before walking out the kitchen door and across the cloud to the guest house.

Fluttershy hugged herself before collapsing onto the sofa and screaming, very quietly, into a throw pillow. She loved spending time with him even with her family around, it was true, but she still felt cheated. How many more signs could she give him? She'd even asked him if he was interested and he said yes so easily, but then seemed to forget she’d brought it up at all.

 _Does he not find me attractive? Too weak? Clingy? Was her family too stiff? Too weird? Was it her brother? It had to be her brother. Or did he just not have the capacity for such feelings? He wasn’t really human, after all._ Her mind raced through the options, but it _had_ been seven years, so perhaps he had made his choice after all. But what about what he'd said on their walk? Why couldn't she be strong enough to ask him? Why couldn't he come out and say what he really thought?

After a hitting a throw pillow and writhing on the sofa, she rolled off and made her way to her room to change out of her damp clothes into her long flannel nightgown. She paced around her room, trying not to think of Discord, and finally crept to the kitchen to make some cocoa. As she worked she thought Discord might as well have some, too, and took her time.

 _Well, a real kiss is something,_ she thought, _but not exactly what I was hoping for…_ She supposed it was too much to ask for, but after what he’d told her… could he _still_ not make up his mind, even now?

Her face was still furrowed with worry when she knocked on the guest cottage door holding two mugs of cocoa. Just as her heart leaped to her throat, the door opened, and Discord stood there in blue and white snowflake pajama bottoms and a quizzical face. His black hair had fallen somewhat from its rather spiked coiffure.

“I thought maybe you’d still be awake, being stuck in there alone and all. Would you like some cocoa?”

“Y... sure.” Discord pulled his door open wider and Fluttershy handed him the red mug, still confused.

“I always liked midnight cocoa when I was little.”

Discord lifted one shoulder to indicate she could come in, which she did, her eyes on the rug; the planes and lean muscles on his arms and torso were far too distracting. She strayed to the window on the far side of the room and watched the snow fall in silent sparkles. She was too self-conscious to see if he had shut the door, but he joined her at the window momentarily.

They were a dull pair, neither saying anything. Fluttershy sipped her cocoa silently, as Discord slurped his, but at last she set her mug on the window sill. “I’m sorry you had to put up with my brother.”

Discord raised an eyebrow. “Fluttershy, I’ve had birthday dreams that were worse than him.”

“I know,” Fluttershy admitted, “but he can be so frustrating. You shouldn’t have to hear all that when you’re our guest.”

“What are brothers for?” He smiled at her when she glanced at him.

“I don’t suppose you have any siblings?”

Discord shook his head and drank again. “Nope.”

“Or a family, even?”

“Not that I recall.”

“How do you... I mean, how do you feel about it?” She wrapped her hands around her mug to warm them.

“I don’t know. No one’s ever asked me. Do you like it?”

She smiled. “With nice brothers, it’s nice. You have someone to take care of you and look out for you. Sometimes. Well, not really…”

“I suppose.”

“You're sure you had fun tonight, though?"

"I had a great time. Didn't you? Besides the reindeer debacle, I mean. You're not hurt, are you? You look a little pale."

“Of course not, it’s just that you said you w-w-wuh-wuh... _wanted_ me. _”_ Fluttershy had to cover her face for how hot it felt. _Could I be any more pathetic?_ "And I thought..."

She couldn’t bring herself to look at him, but heard him set his own mug down as he said, “Well, then?”


	4. Hearth's Warming

Fluttershy looked sideways at him. She was not sure what she had expected, but it was not Discord looking so calm and relaxed. He was holding one arm out for her. She couldn’t decipher his emotions; she never could when he didn’t want her to, but she felt her shoulders unstitch and turned to look at him properly.

“Do you...?” she began, but was too embarrassed to continue. Squeezing her eyes shut, she stepped against him and only exhaled when she felt his arm wrap gently around her shoulders. Tears stung her eyes, but she bit her lip to keep them at bay. She felt his softness, the comforting protection of his arm, the strength in him; she could have stood there with him for hours.

 _Now what?_ she wondered after a minute. He was not holding her tightly, nor moving at all. Was she supposed to do something? Didn’t he yet understand what she wanted from him? That she wanted _him?_

She forced her arms from her chest and wrapped them around his waist. Then, she lightly nuzzled her forehead against his belly and squeezed her arms a little tighter, acutely aware of the heat emanating from his body.

His body was like a furnace, but she felt a strange shiver throughout her own when he lay his hand on her head and said, “Fluttershy…”

“Mm?”

“Angel wants you.”

Grimacing, Fluttershy extricated herself from Discord and found Angel sitting nearly between them, arms crossed and feverishly tapping his foot.

“Angel?” she asked, trying not to sound angry. “How did you... did you need something?”

Angel’s mouth quivered and he pointed to the windowsill and then the house. Fluttershy bent down to give him a sympathetic smile. “Angel, you can’t have cocoa. It’s not good for you.”

Angel huffed and brought his foot down hard.

”Oh, that’s right,” she gasped. “I forgot all about your Hearth’s Warming treat! What kind of monster am I?” She rushed out of the open door and into the house where Angel’s treat had been hidden and returned to Discord in minutes.

“It’s been a tradition for a long time,” she explained. “I hide something special for Angel in the tree and then give it to him after my family has gone to bed. Sorry,” she added, realizing Discord hadn’t moved from his spot since they’d embraced.

Discord shook his head. “Angel knew you first.”

Fluttershy smiled. “I _am_ sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Discord wore his own faint smile, but his eyes were distant, distracted.

She couldn’t look up to face him, though it nearly killed her to keep from doing so. Standing on her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his cheek.

“Fluttershy...” he said again, but this time he sounded surprised and uncertain.

“I’m sorry,” she said, just above a whisper, then pulled back. “I think I’m just tired. All of this Hearth’s Warming stuff really takes it out of me.”

Discord gripped her upper arms to keep her from stepping away, but he still sounded perplexed when he said, “I’m tired, too.” He let her go. “Did you... want something?”

 _Oh, yes! Dear Celestia,_ _yes_ _! Why can’t you figure it out?_ Fluttershy mustered her courage and tried to smile at him, though it looked more like a grimace. “No. Sorry.” She felt she was about to burst into tears.

She couldn't do it. He couldn't be interested, after all she’d thrown at him during the evening. She couldn’t push him anymore and didn't want to. This is what it felt like to have a broken heart.

“Fluttershy, sit down,” Discord said, and guided her to the edge of the bed.

She had a feeling she was not going to like what he was about to say, and sat rigidly, her hands clasped in her lap. "I can leave. I really don't mind. I didn't mean to take up your whole night."

"Stop," he said, without malice. "You're not a waste of time. You hear me? You think I've ever been invited to something like this, ever? I want to be here."

Moved at his words, which were genuine, she was sure, she unclasped her hands. “You like me, don’t you?”

“I'm here, aren't I? I'm sleeping in a normal bed with normal sheets and nothing outside the window but a house and some clouds, right? What kind of question is that?"

“But I mean... we aren’t just friends, are we?”

“No, not just friends.”

 _Well, then...?_ Her mind raged as again Discord lapsed into silence. She traced a moose pattern on the comforter with her finger. “I thought maybe you’ve been upset with me.”

“ _What? No_. I’ve never been upset with you. Do I look angry?”

She held her hands up again to calm him. “No, it’s just you’ve seemed kind of distant. I thought maybe I’d done something wrong.”

Discord sat beside her. “You haven’t done anything wrong. We’re both busy, and we live in different places...”

She felt her heart sink at his obviously weak explanation. “Yes, but we used to have such fun together and we could be...a-alone. You know?”

"We're usually alone."

"Not as much as we used to be, but I don't mean like this anyway. I mean... being together. Here. Now."

"Oh."

“I suppose you’ve done this before.”

Discord shrugged, looking sheepish.

“No, no,” Fluttershy said, waving her hands. “It’s perfectly... it would be odd if you hadn’t.”

“Have you?”

“Um. No. But I’m a quick learner.”

Discord’s brow remained furrowed for a moment longer, but then he laughed. “You are one of a kind.”

“Oh, I’m really not,” Fluttershy told him, blushing, but smiling, too.

“Of course you are. I don’t have dreams about just anyone.”

“Dreams? Oh. I-I’ve never felt wanted before.”

Discord looked at the ceiling. “I cannot say for certain, but I’m sure there have been many broken hearts where you’re concerned, my dear.”

"Hardly." She shook her head. "But I could say the same of you."

"Really?"

“Oh, Discord, I adore you.” She touched his cheek.

Discord did not pull away, but closed his eyes before kissing her palm. “You know those dreams I just mentioned? They’re erotic. I’ve wanted you for so long... I don’t even know how long. But, Fluttershy...”

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re so young,” he said, playing absently with her hair. “And I’ll go on living. You should be getting married to someone like you; someone you can grow old with.”

Fluttershy’s heart surged at his words, but she had to be practical. “Are we talking about that? I haven’t thought... I just want to be with you, right _now._ Is it- is it not enough?” Already her heart was sinking, but Discord covered her hands with his.

“I just don’t want you to be hurt,” he said, his voice low. “I’ve done it before, more than once. More than a few times.”

“You won’t hurt me. Not like this.” She showed him what she hoped was her warmest, most encouraging smile.

“How do you know?” he asked, genuinely puzzled.

“Because I know who you really are. Discord would never hurt me on purpose. He would be gentle and patient. It’s why I... I think I probably love you.” She covered her face with her hand. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to scare you off, but I just do. I had to tell you.”

Discord was quiet for so long, Fluttershy peered between her fingers to gauge his reaction. He looked both troubled and happy, and she didn’t know quite what to make of it.

“I love when you’re with me,” she continued, half to herself. “I feel like, when we’re together, we’re invincible. I’m never afraid.”

Discord cupped her cheek in his hand. “Maybe we are invincible,” he said, smiling. He leaned down to kiss her, and she parted her lips for him.

She felt the warmth of his mouth and tongue as they held each other, their respective grips growing tighter and tighter until she had to break away gasping.

“I’m sorry!” Discord cried, letting her go.

“No, no, just...” She lay on her back and lay her hands on his shoulders to pull him down on top of her. They gazed into each other’s eyes before she planted small kisses along his cheek. “Happy Hearth’s Warming.”

They spent some time kissing each other before Discord eased her nightdress off. She felt no embarrassment when he looked at her and touched her. He licked her breasts and sucked on them, alternating his tongue with her neck and mouth and more hidden places.

Fluttershy was not as skilled as she had hoped she would be, but the passion tugging within her own body more than made up for anything lacking, at least on her end. Discord surprised her with his own occasional nerves, but they figured it out together.

***

They awoke, startled, with the sound of someone pounding on the cottage door. Bright sunlight half-blinded them as they opened their eyes and made the remnants of falling snow shine as they drifted through the clouds to the land below. It was warm, and at first Fluttershy did not want to move out of the tangle of Discord’s arms and legs and the bedsheets.

Discord felt similarly, for he wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled to his side with her before the pounding sounded again and Zephyr calling out, “Flutter-Butter, what are you doing in there? It’s present time!”

She heard him walk away as she stumbled out of bed; Discord caught her arm to steady her as she searched for her nightgown, then settled back with his arms behind his head and took in the view of her backside. Fluttershy struggled to put the dress on correctly and ended up with her head and right arm sticking out of the neck hole. When she caught Discord’s eyes, she dropped to her knees, overcome with laughter.

“Help me, please,” she begged, laughing. “I can’t go out there looking like this.”

“I see no problem,” Discord said, standing up beside her. “Although your hair looks like a bird’s nest, and that we cannot have.” He ran his fingers through her hair to untangle it.

Fluttershy, for one brief but powerful moment, had a mind to rip her dress off again and jump on Discord right then and there, but she couldn’t keep her family waiting. By the sun, it was at least nine o’clock.

When she had managed to dress herself properly, she opened the door before looking back at Discord. “Nnn!” She pointed at his body and shook her arm so he would look down at himself, wearing nothing.

Discord joined her laughter as he searched for his own pajamas (the pants were somehow on the windowsill and the shirt in a ball under his bed) and put them on. They wrapped themselves in their robes and slippers and hurriedly patted their faces and spruced their hair to try and look presentable before Discord lifted her up into his arms and kissed her hard. She returned his kiss with the same force until they were too tired to continue.

Fluttershy opened the door and tilted her head at Discord. He bowed to her and they made their way to the house, making a show of yawning and stretching their arms.

Fluttershy’s parents were seated on the sofa with coffee; her mother was trying to pin up the stray curls that had escaped the pins already in place. She smiled her angelic smile when she saw her daughter. “Happy Hearth’s Warming, Fluttershy. And to you, Discord.”

Mr. Shy stood up to shake Discord’s hand. “And how did you sleep, Mr. Discord? Well, I hope? The guest cottage really does have the best bed.”

“I, er, fine,” Discord said. Mr. and Mrs. Shy were wearing matching cloud slippers, and their robes bore different colors of a matching Hearth’s Warming tree motif.

“Zephyr’s been waiting for four hours to open presents,” Mrs. Shy said. “You’d better sit down a minute and let him open one, at least.”

“Coffee, Mr. Discord?” Mr. Shy asked.

Discord, momentarily overwhelmed by such attention again, nodded. “Yes, please. Thank you. But, really, you don’t have to call me ‘Mr.’.”

“Oh, it’s just hard to change habits, isn’t it?” Mr. Shy chuckled. “And you, our daughter’s closest friend.”

Fluttershy blushed, but said quickly, “You don’t mind, really, do you, Discord?” She and Discord locked eyes, just as flustered as the other, and Fluttershy thought, _Friend? We just slept together! Twice!_

“ _Sis_ ,” Zephyr said. “Will you let me open this? Just settle down for, like, ten seconds.”

Clearing her throat, she sat on the loveseat, where Discord joined her.

“A-ha!” Zephyr unwrapped a pair of fluffy red hair wraps. “You’ll let me practice on your hair, won’t you, sis? You can make two buns with these; they’re all the rage in Shangneigh.”

“Ouch,” she squeaked when he grabbed her hair. “Cut it out.”

"Why don't you open one, Fluttershy?" Mrs. Shy said.

Smoothing her hair, Fluttershy undid the intricate gold and red wrapping on a small present and found gold star earrings inside. "Mom, dad, thank you. What do you think?" She held them to her ear so Discord could see.

"Very nice."

"And for you," she said, pulling out a box wrapped in crazy quilt paper and handing it to him. Inside were a pair of multicolored knitted socks and a matching scarf, much improved from the tea cozy she had made him some years earlier.

Discord's face lit up and he glanced at her. "They're perfect. I'll, uh, give you yours later. I didn't wrap it."

Fluttershy smiled. She did not care if the present was a used bow stuck in her hair, as long as it came from him.

The rest of the morning passed in a chaotic flurry, but by noon, when bellies were full and eyelids were dropping, Discord and Fluttershy excused themselves for a quick stroll before going to Twilight's castle for further festivities.

The direct sunlight was warming, as the two walked arm in arm across the clouds.

"Well," said Fluttershy, "not a bad Hearth's Warming, wouldn't you say?"

"Best one _I've_ had, that's for sure."

"Same."

He bent down to kiss her forehead. "One more present, though. Before all our friends get in the way."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

He ignored her. "We'll have to detour a little." He snapped his fingers and they appeared in the living room of her darkened cottage. "Back this way."

She followed him through the kitchen and to the back door where he stopped and pointed.

Fluttershy saw nothing but a holly ball tied on a hook by the door. "Holly?"

He admired it. "Reminds me of you. The dress with the holly, remember? I've been thinking about it."

"It was lovely."

He lifted the holly from the hook and with three loud cracks, a portal appeared in the wall. "Ta-da!"

"W... wow. What is it?"

"A portal to my realm, naturally. And all sorts of places. Sort of a 'believing' kind of deal. Now you can visit whenever you please. And I do expect you to take full advantage of this new and prodigious opportunity."

Fluttershy held her hand to it, almost touching. "This is wonderful. Oh, Discord, you didn't have to-"

He snapped his fingers again and she was once more in the wine taffeta with holly sprigs. "Yes. Just as I remember."

"Thank you so much. I'll be happy to visit you, but I wouldn't want to overstep my bounds."

"How is that possible? I overstep mine all the time."

Fluttershy grinned and admired her dress. "I love this, too. But where could I wear it besides here at home?"

"Surely there's a holiday ball somewhere in the universe we could crash."

"Surely. But after we've met with the girls."

He squeezed her hand with his. "Then it's a _date_."

 _Finally,_ Fluttershy thought. Things had come around a bit backwards, relationship-wise, but now she could see their path together clearly moving forward. Almost. "Will it take me always to your place?"

He nodded. "Probably. Want to take it for a whirl? Now that I'm here, I can have it take us somewhere else specific. Puerto Caballo? Manehattan? Earth? Z'ha'dum? Leap of faith?"

"How about Twilight's? We should head over soon."

"Well, I can do that myself. This portal takes you to _dramatic_ places."

She eyed the portal. "It is tempting."

Discord returned the holly to its hook and fiddled with the leaves when the portal remained. "Where's the off button on this thing?"

Laughing, she jumped through the portal, dragging him with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another happy ending for these two. I think I drew a little from my own frustrating "relationships" during my college days (I just had this epiphany last night). Oh, youth is wasted on the young.
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope this story brings at least an iota of cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck, Fluttershy.


End file.
